Wembley-Stadion
thumb|Wembley im Bau, Ende Oktober 2005 Das Wembley-Stadion (englisch Wembley Stadium) ist ein Stadion in Wembley, einem Teil des Londoner Stadtbezirks Brent. Das Stadion ist hauptsächlich auf Grund von Fußballspielen bekannt. Seit seinem Neubau (2003–2007) fasst das Stadion 90.000 Zuschauer und verfügt über ein bewegliches Dach sowie einen charakteristischen 133 m hohen Bogen. Es ist nach dem Camp Nou in Barcelona das zweitgrößte Stadion Europas und das weltweit größte mit einem beweglichen Dach sowie das größte vollüberdachte Stadion Europas. Geschichte Ursprünglich wurde es als Empire-Stadion für die British Empire Exhibition 1924 gebaut. Sir John Simpson und Maxwell Ayerton waren die Architekten, Sir Owen Williams war der ausführende Ingenieur. Das Stadion wurde in nur 300 Tagen bei Kosten von rund 750.000 Pfund gebaut.Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, Fußball-Kolosseum mit Tiara, FAZ, 24. März 2007, Nr. 71, Seite 30 Die auffälligen Twin Towers wurden das Erkennungszeichen des Stadions. Ebenfalls berühmt waren die 39 Stufen, welche man erklimmen musste, um die Royal Box zu erreichen, um dort einen Pokal überreicht zu bekommen. Am 28. April 1923 wurde das Stadion zum ersten Mal für die Öffentlichkeit geöffnet. 2000 wurde das Stadion für Abriss und Neubau geschlossen. Finanzielle und politische Schwierigkeiten zögerten die Arbeiten jedoch zwei Jahre hinaus. Erst im Jahr 2003 wurde das alte Stadion schließlich abgerissen. An seiner Stelle wurde in der Folgezeit ein neues National Stadium errichtet, das eine Kapazität von 90.000 Sitzplätzen hat und über ein bewegliches Dach sowie einen 133 m hohen Bogen verfügt. Für den Neubau wurde der australische Baukonzern Multiplex Group gewonnen. Das Unternehmen konnte jedoch die ursprünglich geplanten Finanzierungskosten von 326 Millionen Pfund Sterling nicht einhalten. Bereits bei Vertragsschluss waren die geplanten Kosten auf 445 Millionen Pfund geklettert. Nach der Fertigstellung des Stadions waren die reinen Stadion-Kosten auf rund 800 Millionen Pfund geklettert. Multiplex musste für 147 Millionen Pfund der Mehrkosten selbst aufkommen. Der Besitzer des Bauunternehmens kündigte an, bis zu 38,1 Millionen US-Dollar aus seinem Privatvermögen zuzuschießen. Aufgrund der finanziellen Fehlplanung und der damit verbundenen Folgen brachen die Aktien des Unternehmens um 40 Prozent ein. Die Gesamtbaukosten (inklusive Finanzierung und Infrastruktur) werden mittlerweile auf 1,4 Milliarden Euro taxiert. Im Vergleich zum alten Wembley-Stadion ist die neue Arena zweimal so groß und viermal so hoch; statt den früher zu erklimmenden 39 Stufen müssen vom Spielfeld aus nun 107 Stufen überwunden werden, um die Royal Box zu erreichen. Das neue Wembley-Stadion sollte ursprünglich am 13. Mai 2006 mit dem englischen Pokalfinale eröffnet werden. Da die verantwortliche Baufirma nur eine siebzigprozentige Garantie für die pünktliche Fertigstellung des Baus abgeben konnte, wurde zum sechsten Mal in Folge eine Verlegung des Endspiels ins Millennium Stadium in Cardiff nötig. Am 10. März 2007 wurde das neue Wembley-Stadion offiziell fertig gestellt. Fußball Das Wembley-Stadion ist das Nationalstadion der englischen Fußballnationalmannschaft. Pelé sagte über das Stadion: „Wembley ist die Kirche des Fußballs. Es ist die Hauptstadt des Fußballs und es ist das Herz des Fußballs.“ Das erste Ereignis, das im Stadion ausgetragen wurde, war das FA-Cup-Finale 1923 zwischen den Bolton Wanderers und West Ham United. Dieses Finale wurde als das White-Horse-Finale bekannt. Obwohl die maximale Kapizität 100.000 Personen umfasste, lagen die offiziellen Schätzungen bei 126.947, in Wirklichkeit drängten sich jedoch ungefähr 200.000 Zuschauer in das Stadion. Es sah aus, als ob das Spiel verschoben werden müsste, bis Polizist PC George Scorey auf seinem Schimmel Billy die Massen langsam an den Spielfeldrand zurückdrängte und das Finale beginnen konnte. Das Pokalfinale wurde bis 2000 - außer zu Kriegszeiten - jährlich im Mai im Stadion ausgetragen. Es war ebenfalls Austragungsort für die Finalspiele des League Cups, Associate Members' Cup und die Play-offs der Football League. Das Stadion war auch die Austragungsstätte für die Heimspiele der englischen Nationalmannschaft. 1966 war das Stadion Hauptaustragungsort der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft inklusive des Finales. Hier fiel das wohl umstrittenste Tor der Fußballgeschichte. Dabei handelt es sich um das durch Geoff Hurst erzielte Tor zum 3:2 im Finalspiel, das dem Gastgeber England gegen Deutschland zugesprochen wurde. Der Treffer (das so genannte Wembley-Tor) erfolgte durch einen Schuss gegen die Latte, von der der Ball auf die Torlinie und wieder aus dem Tor heraussprang. Es dauerte vierzig Jahre, bis durch Filmaufnahmen geklärt wurde, dass der Ball die Torlinie nicht überschritten hatte. Der Schweizer Schiedsrichter Gottfried Dienst entschied dennoch nach Intervention des sowjetischen Linienrichters Tofiq Bəhrəmov auf Tor. Das Spiel endete 4:2 nach Verlängerung und somit wurde England Weltmeister. Im Wembleystadion fanden folgende Europapokal-Finalspiele statt: : 1996 fanden dort Spiele der Fußball-Europameisterschaft statt, unter anderem das Finale, in dem Deutschland durch ein Golden Goal zum dritten Mal Fußball-Europameister wurde. Das letzte Fußballspiel, das im alten Wembley-Stadion ausgetragen wurde, war das Qualifikationsspiel zur Fußball-WM 2002 zwischen den Fußballnationalmannschaften von England und Deutschland (7. Oktober 2000), welches mit 0:1 durch ein Freistoß-Tor aus 32 m Entfernung von Dietmar Hamann endete. Das erste Fußballspiel, ein Benefizspiel, fand am 17.03.2007 statt. Das erste Tor schoss bei dem Ereignis Mark Bright, ein ehemaliger Fußballprofi. Das erste offizielle Fußballspiel mit professionellen Spielern im neuen Wembley-Stadion war das U21-Länderspiel England gegen Italien (Endergebnis 3-3) am 24.03.2007. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein Freundschaftsspiel. Das erste Tor im neuen Wembley erzielte bei dem Spiel der Italiener Giampaolo Pazzini bereits nach 25 Sekunden. Das erste Pflichtspiel war das FA-Cup-Finale 2007, welches am 19. Mai stattfand, hier erzielte Didier Drogba das erste Tor in einem Pflichtspiel. Am 1. Juni 2007 wurde das erste A-Länderspiel im neuen Wembley-Stadion absolviert, dabei trennten sich die englische und die brasilianische Fußballnationalmannschaft mit 1:1. Das Tor für England erzielte John Terry in der 68. Minute. Den Ausgleich für Brasilien erzielte Diego von Werder Bremen in der Nachspielzeit. Die erste Niederlage für die englische Nationalmannschaft musste diese am 22. August 2007 bei einem 1:2 gegen Deutschland hinnehmen. Während der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2012 werden hier die Endspiele des olympischen Fußballturniers stattfinden. Andere Sportarten Wembley war der Hauptaustragungsort der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1948. Die Rugby League veranstaltete seit 1929 ihr Challenge Cup Finale in Wembley. Außer für besondere Ereignisse war Wembley auch für regelmäßige Veranstaltungen Austragungsort, wie zum Beispiel Windhundrennen oder Motorradrennen. 1992 veranstaltete die WWF (heute WWE) SummerSlam vor 80.355 Zuschauern in Wembley. Musik Wembley wurde 1972 Veranstaltungsort eines All-Star Rock'n'Roll Konzerts. Der britische Teil von Live Aid wurde 1985 dort veranstaltet. Ein Jahr später traten Queen erneut zwei Mal in diesem Stadion auf (Live at Wembley '86), Genesis 1987 sogar vier Mal und Michael Jackson sieben mal, was einen Rekord darstellt. 1988 fand dort anlässlich seines 70. Geburtstages ein Benefizkonzert für Nelson Mandela statt. Im selben Jahr erreichte auch die Bad-Welttournee von Michael Jackson das Wembley-Stadion. Kein anderer Künstler konnte bis dato hintereinander so viele ausverkaufte Konzerte für eine Tournee verzeichnen: Jackson wurde dafür 1988 mit einem Preis der Veranstalter des Wembley-Stadions geehrt - Titel: „For Seven Sell Out Record Breaking Shows“. In der Zeit von 1987 bis 1997 spielten U2 ganze acht mal (plus ein weiteres mal 1985 bei Live Aid) im Wembley-Stadion. 1992 fand das weltweit im Rundfunk übertragene Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert statt. 1995 spielten Bon Jovi im Rahmen ihrer These-Days-Welttournee drei ausverkaufte Konzerte im Wembley-Stadion. Bon Jovi waren es auch, die 2000 das letzte Konzert dort spielten, bevor es abgerissen wurde. Die letzte Solo-Künstlerin, die ein Konzert im alten Wembley-Stadion gab, war Tina Turner. Das erste Konzert im Neubau sollte ursprünglich auch von Bon Jovi gespielt werden. Aufgrund mehrfacher Probleme bei der Fertigstellung des Stadions mussten die geplanten Konzerte für den 10. und 11. Juni 2006 jedoch abgesagt werden. Am 9. Juni 2007 spielte schließlich George Michael das erste Konzert im neuen Stadion, Muse verkauften am darauffolgenden Wochenende das neue Stadion an beiden Abenden erstmals aus. Am 7. Juli 2007 fand im Wembley-Stadion der europäische Part des weltweiten Konzertes Live Earth statt. Einen Tag später fand ein Konzert der Gruppe Metallica im Rahmen der "Sick of the Studio "-Tour 2007 statt. Am 1. Juli 2007 fand das Concert for Diana statt, welches anlässlich des 10. Todestages und 46. Geburtstages der Princess of Wales von ihren Söhnen William und Harry initiiert wurde. Weltstars wie Elton John, Rod Steward, Duran Duran spendeten ihre Gagen. Trivia Anlässlich des Neubaus und des gleichzeitigen Baus einer Fußgängerbrücke zum Stadion gab es auf der Webseite der Baufirma eine Umfrage, welchen Namen diese Brücke tragen solle. Bei der Umfrage nach Vorschlägen wurde Dietmar Hamann Bridge (dieser schoss das letzte Tor vor Abriss des Stadions, s. o.) am häufigsten eingereicht, wurde jedoch nicht in die endgültige Liste aufgenommen, auf der man über den Namen abstimmen konnte. Die Fußgängerbrücke erhielt dann nach dem oben genannten White-Horse-Finale den Namen The White Horse Bridge. Bilder Bild:Wembley Stadium under construction.jpg|Blick Richtung Süden auf das Wembley-Stadion, entlang der Wembley Way (August 2003) Bild:Wembley Stadium down Wembley Way.jpg|Blick Richtung Süden auf das Wembley-Stadion, entlang der Wembley Way (Januar 2007) Bild:NewWembleyBuild.jpg|Blick Richtung Osten auf das Wembley-Stadion (Januar 2006) Bild:Wembley Panorama-England Vs Italy U21s.jpg|Blick hinein in das Wembley-Stadion, während des U-21 Spieles England gegen Italien (24. März 2007) Quellen Weblinks * Wembley National Stadium (englisch) * Webkamera zum Neubau * Hintergrundinformationen (englisch) * Beitrag aus dem engl. Wiki zur White Horse Bridge Kategorie:Fußballstadion in England Kategorie:Olympische Wettkampfstätte Kategorie:Sportstätte in London ar:ملعب ويمبلي bg:Уембли (стадион) bn:ওয়েম্বলি স্টেডিয়াম ca:Wembley Stadium da:Wembley Stadium el:Στάδιο Γουέμπλεϊ en:Wembley Stadium es:Estadio Nuevo Wembley et:Wembley staadion fi:Wembley Stadium fr:Wembley Stadium he:אצטדיון ומבלי hi:वेम्बली स्टेडियम hr:Wembley Stadium hu:Wembley stadion is:Wembley-leikvangur it:Wembley Stadium (nuovo) ja:ウェンブリー・スタジアム ko:웸블리 경기장 la:Wembley Stadium lt:Wembley stadionas nl:Wembley no:Wembley Stadium pl:Stadion Wembley pt:Estádio de Wembley ro:Stadionul Wembley ru:Уэмбли sv:Wembley Stadium tr:Wembley Stadyumu zh:温布利球场